Glimpses
by Hannio
Summary: We all face choices and moments, both good and bad, in life which define us and make us who we are. These are glimpses into the life the turtles led while growing up both the good times and the bad time. The moments which made them who they are.


Glimpses

By

Hannio

Chapter One

In the beginning

Disclaimer – _None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I'm merely using them for entertainment purposes._

Author Note – _Now I'm well aware that I must be mad to start another chapter story when I still have so many ongoing but I just have to write this one and besides 'Just a Mistake' is like one or two chapters from completion so I don't feel quite so bad about doing this one._

_ It's based on the turtles early and present years. Little glimpses of what they have been through. Please don't expect long chapters because I highly doubt they will be long, hence the title. Some might be one shot length some drabble length but hopefully it will be good and it will tell the story of how they became what they came. Some chapters will be light and amusing, some will be very dark. I won't be holding back in this one like I have in my other stories. So please keep that and the rating in mind. If one chapter will be very dark I shall warn you at the beginning of the chapter._

_ Anyway please enjoy!_

* * *

I wasn't a good father to them in the beginning.

I'd like to say I always was someone they could depend on and that from the moment our lives connected thanks to the ooze I was there for them to guide them through their confusion and any problems they might have had, but to say that would be a lie. I was barely there for them at all, that first year after the mutation was a dark one for us all. I was going through so many changes both physically and mentally that it was hard to think of anyone other then myself during that time.

My body had changed, becoming humanoid. Suddenly my needs were different, I was walking on two legs, I had the ability to speak in a voice that humans would understand and respond to. I could do things which had always been beyond my reach, things which had never even crossed my rat mind as a possibility.

My mind was sharper, quicker, the thoughts forming into ideas, ideas which I could actually bring to life and watch grow. I knew what needed to be done for my self to survive and I made sure I did it regardless of the cost. My wish for revenge against the one who had destroyed my life had been granted in a way I had never envisioned and now that I had the means in my grasp I wasn't going to let it go.

Certainly not to care for four baby turtles.

I allowed them to sleep with me, even going as far as to enjoy their simple company. I made sure they were fed with food, finding out slowly which foods they liked and which they had an aversion to. I never planned for them to be with me all the time though, I had merely thought to keep them with me for a year at the most, give the four of them a chance of survival and then allow them free to care for themselves.

I was not at that stage a parent, more a reluctant guardian.

I had intel to gather, plans to make, I had to train my new body, using what I had learnt from watching my former master and adapting it so it suited me better.

Revenge was all I lived for.

I didn't even name them during the first year; I paid little attention to what they did during the days caring only for their basic needs. I'm ashamed to say that they didn't even cross my mind during training other then the odd thought about whether they found the lunch I had left out for them.

I had assumed wrongly that they were merely growing in size and that their minds would remain the same as when they had been normal turtles.

I first began to notice that I was wrong when they all began to walk on two legs, copying me, four pair of different coloured eyes watching me intently to see how I did it, random words began to follow after that, sentences were still beyond them but I could gather what they meant from the odd word or two.

It was about this time that I realised that my enemy was too well guarded for me to attack alone; I would never get near him without a distraction.

I had been brooding over this when a movement had caught my eye. I had looked over in disinterest to see two of the little ones fighting with each other, fighting using fists and feet, fighting almost as though they had been watching me and were attempting to copy my moves the same as they had copied me walking and speaking.

I continued to watch, unseen from the shadow to see the two step back, out of breath but smiling at each other before the other two step forward and began the same attack.

A smile had come to my face.

I had found my army, now all I had to do was train it.

Looking back now at the way I treated them that first year and the years that followed is my burden of shame and it is one I have had to carry, but even knowing what I know now, what my revenge did to my children I still wouldn't have changed anything. What was done had to be done regardless of the cost to us all.

* * *

Author Note – _Each chapter will reflect a different person. Some will be looking back from the future other will be as though it is happening right there and then._

_ Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please review but no flames. Thanks_


End file.
